There exist multiple systems on the market for the production of monochloramine as molecule and consequent use on water circuits, such as water intended for human consumption.
For years, also in Italy, monochloramine has been used in some Sardinian aqueducts.
A recent application that has appeared on the market provides for metering the monochloramine in sanitary circuits as a bactericidal agent.
Specifically, the production occurs by metering the base chemical products (hypochlorite solution+ammonium salts solution) directly over a portion of water drawn from the sanitary circuit itself intended for the user, brought into the machine and then the chemical reagent products are injected over the derived flow; the reaction therefore does not occur in a controlled environment but it is subjected to different variables. The monochloramine is therefore produced with reaction on the same flow of water drawn from the sanitary circuit, without any pretreatment, and is subsequently re-introduced.
Both the system and the claimed process provide for the formation and metering of the molecule of monochloramine in a completely different manner, deeming it suitable to separately produce a concentrated solution of pure monochloramine without any affect from the circuit within which the solution is subsequently intended to be metered.
In this manner, the monochloramine obtained by the present process and with the present system maintains the purity of production regardless of the quality of the water of the circuit intended for the user that must be sanitized, and even more so, the production of the molecule occurs in a controlled environment.